


Places & Moments

by lawlietismine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietismine/pseuds/lawlietismine
Summary: Lance has never seen that boy before, but he can't stop looking.





	Places & Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I tried to translate this fic but Idk how it went ¬_¬ hope you like it  
> This fic will be divided in short Flashfics that will describe the evolution of their relationship (?) sort of

It's on the bus he usually takes to go to his university that Lance sees Keith for the first time.

*

He has never seen that boy before, knows nothing about him, but he can't stop looking.

The stranger is standing a few feet away, leaning absently against the door in the middle of the bus. Headphones to his ears, eyes lost on what keeps flowing rapidly on the outside, thoughts obviously somewhere else. His long black hair covers the back of his neck, falling naturally around his skin, and his hands are immersed in the deep pockets of the jacket he's wearing. It looks like he doesn't have a single clue of the chaos he just caused in the boy who sits at the back of the bus on the side of the window, as every other day.

In his lap, Lance has numerous sheets of paper on which are scrawled incomprehensible schemes for the test he has to take in less than two hours, but he can't concentrate: his eyes can't look anywhere else, since they lingered on that guy.

His attention has been captured by that lovely and ethereal figure in an istant and he can't take his eyes off him anymore.

Lance observes him carefully, stunned, breathless. His beauty is _disarming_.

*

His day is totally turned upside down.

And his lips remain bent in a mild serene smile for the entire test.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter or Tumblr (or Instagram) with the same nick!


End file.
